sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Racers
Storm Racers is a new spin-off created by jjsthekid. Premiere Date: March 25th, 2011 End Date: N/A Status: New Spin-Off Rating: Y7-FV Plot: One day, a mysterious meteorite crashed nearby Bikini Bottom. Inside, it contained an alien fish known as "Darsun". 5 Friends investigate and come too close. She then gives them all a mysterious power...of The Undersea Force! Watch as they fight Rark, Vandalators and jump through Zones! Episode Guide Season 1 1. The Force Assembles (Part 1) (US: March 25th, 2011) 2. The Force Assembles (Part 2) (US: April 1st, 2011) 3. One Way Back (US: April 8th, 2011) 4. The Vandalators (US: April 15th, 2011)' ' 5. Muck Zone (US: April 22nd, 2011) 6. Gameball (US: April 29th, 2011) 7. Krumb, My Man (US: May 13th, 2011) 8. Deep Thunder (US: May 20th, 2011) 9. Frozen Tracks (US: June 3rd, 2011) 10. Robot Rampage (US: June 10th, 2011) 11. Treasure Hunt (US: June 17th, 2011) 12. Computer Trapped (US: June 24th, 2011) 13. The New Recruit (US: July 23rd, 2011) 14. The Lone Ranger (US: July 23rd, 2011) 15. Driver Down (US: September 16th, 2011) 16. Zone Runners (US: September 23rd, 2011) 17. Swarm (US: September 30th, 2011) 18. Scrapyard Dog (US: October 7th, 2011) 19. Gladiator Match (US: October 14th, 2011) 20. Dark Fields (US: October 21st, 2011) 21. The Duelist (US: October 28th, 2011) 22. Artifact Intelligence (US: November 4th, 2011) 23. Time Out! (US: November 11th, 2011) 24. Double Trouble (US: November 18th, 2011) 25. Evil Alliance (Part 1) (US: December 2nd, 2011) 26. Evil Alliance (Part 2) (US: December 9th, 2011) Season 2 27. ????? 28. ????? 29. ????? 30. ????? 31. Team Undersea Force (US: January 20th, 2012) **Note: This episode was aired out of order** Shorts Storm Racers shorts can be purchased at jjsthekid's Spin-Off Shack, except for Skodwarde's Adventure which was posted in the normal thread. All of the other shorts are exclusive to the store. Season 1 Shorts 1. Skodwarde's Adventure: Skodwarde meets the Undersea Force. 2. Spinning Out: Laneld goes out for a midnight trip, but he gets a flat tire. 3. Seek and Destroy: Cymtrax makes a new device which he thinks will help him get the Universe Keys. 4. There He Goes: Dash has a runaway boat bike! 5. Sunder and Spark: The Crusher begins to have a weird reaction to some lightning in an Electricity Zone. List of Zones (in order of appearance) Mountain Zone (Episode 3) Steel Platform Zone (Episode 4) Swamp Zone (Episode 5) Stadium Zone (Episode 6) Bouncing Ball Zone (Episode 7) Factory Zone (Episode 8) Ice Zone (Episode 9) Volcano Zone (Short 1) Destroyed City Zone (Episode 10) Tropical Island Zone (Episode 11) Cyber Highway Zone (Episode 12) Laser Field Zone (Episode 13) Canyon Zone (Episode 14) Moving Platform Zone (Episode 15) Desert Zone (Episode 16) Hive Zone (Episode 17) Junkyard Zone (Episode 18) Electricity Zone (Short 5) Arena Zone (Episode 19) Crystal Zone (Episode 20) Ancient Ruin Zone (Episode 22) Crater Zone (Episode 23) Forest Zone (Episode 24) List of Characters + Vehicles Undersea Force Laneld = Sonicwave Nathan = Splitvire Zelleo = Crusher Nora = Grangler Dash = Slashwind Kane = Bolt Blaster Darsun = Vobias Communication Center Rark Cymtrax = Slyius Krumb = Axdrill Rark Grunts Rark Scouters Axos-90 Vandalators Argoron = SharkSlammer (Leader of Shark Tribe) Straus = Stinger (Leader of Stringray Tribe) Crink = Chomper Slaughter (Leader of Anglerfish Tribe) Natcher = Scalab (Leader of Crab Tribe) Shadowclaw = Shadow Slammer (Shark Tribe Grunt) /Squidstrictor/ Category:Spin-offs